Tomorrow Comes Today
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Tamara Spencer is a new WWE Diva who has a past that is for her to know and no one else to find out which results in her building up 'walls' to prevent people to know about the story behind her. Would that all change thanks to the determination from a former WWE champion? (Miz/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**February 14, 2014  
Ontario, California**

***Tamara's POV***

"Hey," I heard someone say to me as I was sitting in the Divas locker room at the Business Bank Arena before the start of Smackdown. I looked up and saw a person who looked to be in her mid to late 20s with little over shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a teal tube top, Royal Bones Mummy Black Pants and a pair of Groove Black Abigail Boots. "You're the new girl? Tamara?" She asked as she sat down on the bench beside me. "My name's Emma but I go by my screen name Marie most of the time but you can call me either one,"

"Hi," I said as I looked up at Emma.

"You're Tamara?" Emma asked. I nodded my head in a 'yes' motion. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you to,"

"Do you know who you're facing against?" Emma asked.

"Eva Marie," I replied. I saw a scowl appear across Emma's face. "Uh I'm guessing you don't like her?" I asked.

"Nope. If you were to put me and her in a room and locked us in for 24 hours, won't turn out well for her," Emma said. "I have a feeling that she's going to bring out one of her 'friends' Rachel so how about I'll accompany you to the ring to even out the score. By the way I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer because I'm stubborn like that," Emma said with a light laugh.

"Oh…kay. Nice to know," I said. "Thanks in advance for that,"

"Oh you're welcome. Just stick with me and a few of my friends and everything should work out okay for you," Emma said. "They're really nice. Some of them can be…out there to say the least but nice nonetheless,"

**.x.**

"…and her opponent being accompanied by Marie from Ontario, California, Tamara Spencer!"

**_Dead Bite_**by **_Hollywood Undead_**started to play as me and Emma walked out to the top of the ramp as the crowd was cheering for us; or more specifically they were cheering for Emma. She and I walked down the ramp and entered the ring where she immediately locked eyes with Eva and was sending her death daggers. _Wow I guess Emma _really _hates Eva _I glanced over at the two of them as the ref ushered Emma out of the ring so that the match can start. When Emma eventually got out of the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF to the End**

"And your winner is: Tamara Spencer!" I released the pentagram choke on Eva Marie after she tapped out signalling the end of the match. Emma slid into the ring and gave me a congratulatory hug as the two of us celebrated in the ring which lasted for a few minutes before we walked back into backstage.

"Nice win out there," Emma said when we entered backstage and proceeded to the Divas locker room. "But I just need to ask you a question: what the Hell was that submission move that you put on Natalie (Eva Marie)?" Emma asked.

"Pentagram choke. That was actually the first submission move that I've been taught when I first got into wrestling," I explained. "But what were you saying earlier about sticking with your friends and I should be good in this business?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You heard of the show 'Total Divas'?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Never watched it though,"

"Yeah me neither. Anyways, the Divas that _are _on the show besides Natalie – which is Eva's real name in case if you were wondering – are Brianna (Brie Bella), Nicole (Nikki Bella), Nattie (Natalya), Ariane (Cameron) and Trinity (Naomi) as well with the addition of Danielle (Summer Rae) for the second season as she's replacing Joseann (JoJo) for the second season; otherwise known as the Bella Twins, Natalya, Cameron, Naomi, Summer Rae and JoJo in case you only know them by their ring names," Emma explained. "I, as well as the other Divas – at least my friends – hate all of them but Nattie and Joseann. Besides them, the other Divas are fine to be around,"

"Oh…kay," I said.

"The ones that you would probably want to stick around would be my friends and my baby sister Chana. The main other ones that I'm talking about are Haylie Trudel and Sydney Cardona. Those two are like ultra-best friends and if you're nice to either one, they'll be nice to you. So if you do that then they'll help you stay in line here," Emma explained. "Also couldn't help for you to be nice to Destiny McMahon either. Either one of those three, along with myself, will help you in filtering out which Divas are befriend-worthy or ones, like most of the Total Divas, you would hate and hope they'll rot in Hell,"

"McMahon?" I asked when I heard Destiny's last name. "Is she—"

"Relax; she's not a part of The Authority," Emma said. "Neither are Sydney and Haylie, even though her boyfriend, current WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, has a love/hate relationship with them," She added.

"But Haylie, Sydney, Destiny and Chana are good right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah they are don't worry," Emma said. When the two of us got to the Divas locker room and entered inside it Emma asked, "Are you doing anything after the show?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Not wanting to push the subject any further Emma said, "Well I guess I'll see you around for RAW next week,"

"Yeah," I said. I eventually got changed into an Avenged Sevenfold Spray Logo Pullover Hoodie, a pair of LOVEsick Distressed Bleached Grey Skinny Jeans and a pair of black flats and walked out of the locker room and down a couple of hallways that lead to the exit of the arena. An 11 minute drive later I ended up at the Bellevue Memorial Park which is essentially a cemetery. I let out a shaky sigh, rethinking of the decision of coming back here but I know that I have to come back here eventually. Climbing out of the car I walked into the Park and tried to find a particular spot in the cemetery and when I did I sat down crossed-legged in front of it and shown a light through my phone at the tombstone to make sure that it was the right tombstone.

_In loving memory of Patricia Annabeth Spencer  
Taken Away From Us 24__th__ January 1990  
Aged 21  
A Loving Wife Who Didn't Have the Chance to Be a Mother  
Sadly Missed, An Inspiration To All_

"Hi Mom," I said. "It's me Tamara. I finally made it into the WWE just like how you thought I would have; and I won my first match. Just wish that you would have been there to witness it for yourself. Just like how I wish that you were still alive and you could have prevented what had happened in my life. Especially when I had those moments where I wanted you with me," I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts and I continued with just a simple question. "Mommy why did you die?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I would want to thank caz21 for reviewing the last chapter :) As well as caz21 and SparkenRose for following this story and Angelgirl16290 for favouring _ **_it :) You guys are all awesome :). Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy and read and review it :)_**

**.x.**

**Next Day**

"See? I told you we'll meet again," Emma commented when she saw me walk out of my hotel room as she was walking out of her hotel room. "Has it sunk in yet that you're now a WWE Diva?" She asked.

"A little bit," I replied.

"That's good. Actually didn't take me until two weeks after my debut night to realize that I am one; honestly thought that I was going to have someone come up to me and say that I'm fired," Emma said with a light laugh. "Listen Chana is actually in the area because she has some friends that live in Ontario and was visiting them which she usually does from time to time and she offered to take me out for breakfast and I was wondering if you'll want to come with us," She offered. "Don't worry as I said before Chana is a nice person and she wouldn't mind having you with us,"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I'm being totally serious. Do you wanna come with me for breakfast with Chana?" Emma offered again.

"If you guys _really _want me to then sure,"

**FF Few Minutes Later**

I and Emma went to a little bistro that's near the hotel and went to the far corner of the building to a booth and my eyes lay on upon a girl that looked to be around her late twenties with long brown hair and was wearing a shirt that was low enough to reveal a tattoo on her chest. "Hey sis," Emma said to her. "I hope you don't mind me bringing someone with me,"

"I don't mind at all," She replied. She looked over at me as me and Emma sat down across from her and said to me, "My name's Chana in case Emma hasn't told you,"

"Yeah she has actually. Mine's Tamara,"

"Tamara Spencer that debuted on Smackdown yesterday against Danielle?" Chana asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Nice match out there," Chana said. "You're looking like you're going to make it big here one day,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Actually I and Chana are number one contenders for the Divas and Women's championships. I'm going to for the Divas champion at the Elimination Chamber pay per view and Chana's going for the Women's championship at the same pay per view,"

"I thought they retired the Women's Championship few years ago?"

"They did. But when Haylie became the GM of Smackdown leading up to Wrestlemania 28 back in 2012 she brought back the Women's Championship," Chana explained. "April (A.J.) currently holds the Divas Championship and Kendra Danielson is currently the Women's Champion. Honestly don't know how Kendra has that title considering that The Authority didn't do anything about it like how they did with Bryan and him winning the WWE title but I regress on that subject," She added.

"That's awesome. Good for you guys," I said as a waitress came to our table to take out orders. When the waitress walked away from our booth I asked, "Sorry for the random question but who's the oldest between the two of you? Because I'm assuming its Chana," I quickly looked over at her and said, "I'm not saying that you're old but—"

"I get where you're coming from Tamara don't worry," Chana said. "But I am the oldest when it comes to me and her; but we have a brother and he's the oldest out of him, me and Emma,"

"You guys have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. His name's Mike (The Miz). Much as I and Chana love him as a brother and all, but he can at times act like he doesn't have a brain," Emma said.

"Is he in the WWE to?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was the one that got us interested in wrestling. So it's kind of like if it wasn't for him then me and Emma wouldn't be where we are now," Chana said. "But anyways enough about us, let's talk about you: you single?"

"Seriously? That's the first question that you ask her when you want to know her." Emma asked.

"What? I might set her up with a Superstar who's also single," Chana said. "If you want that to happen that is," She said to me.

"I'm single and I'm perfectly fine with that. My last couple of boyfriends did not really work that well," I said.

"Messy breakup?" Emma asked.

"Look I'm afraid of saying this because I pretty much met you two and I'm afraid of giving you guys the wrong impression of me but I don't really wanna talk about that part of my life. It's something that I don't talk about with anyone,"

"Oh okay," Chana said. "I'm sorry I did—"

"It's okay. Understand that you didn't know about that," I said. I darted my eyes down when the waitress came back with our food with my facial expression changed when the subject of my past relationships; a topic that I never talked to anyone and will never talk about with anyone.

**.x.**

***Emma's POV***

"So do you think that you can find someone to pair up with Tamara?" I asked Chana as she decided that before she left to where RAW's going to be since she's scheduled to have a match on RAW against Kendra in preparation to their match on Elimination Chamber just like how I have a match against April on RAW for preparation for our Divas championship match at the pay-per-view. "Because I mean, who is really honestly single when it comes to when the Superstars are concerned?" I asked.

"Well…Mike's single," Chana said. "Remember him and Alexis broke up while back because Alexis didn't want to have to deal with being with a WWE Superstar,"

"Are you being serious with me right now sis? You're thinking of possibly pairing Tamara up with Mike?" I asked. "She's been in the WWE for only how long and you're possibly thinking about torturing her? I mean still as we said before we love Mike as a brother but seriously?"

"What?" Chana asked. "Got any better choices? Everyone else that we know either has a girlfriend, engaged or actually married with a family," She pointed out. "The only person that I know that doesn't have either one of those as of right now is Mike,"

"Okay, okay, okay you have a point there," I said. "But we are _not _going to do anything about that just yet,"

"What do you mean?" Chana asked.

"I mean can we at least wait until they magically meet each other which are probably going to happen at RAW if Mike's scheduled to do _something _on RAW Monday and see if they'll take it from there if possible on their own? Without our help?"

"I-"

"At least try," I said.

Chana rolled her eyes and let out a slight joking-annoyed sigh. "Fine,"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: First off I would like to thank Dizzysk9 for putting this story on their Story Alerts :) I really appreciate it! :D. Secondly I may have forgotten to put this in the first chapter disclaimer but whatever you do NOT recognize I own :). Thirdly, here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy :)_**

**.x.**

**February 17****th****, 2014  
Pepsi Center  
Denver, Colorado**

I stifled back a few laughs as I was watching the ensuing promo in the Divas locker room that started off the show among the participants that are going to be in the elimination chamber match this Sunday at the pay per view that are going to battle it out for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. I don't know exactly why I'm trying to hold back some laughs but I am while watching the opening promo where the end result of it being that few matches are made among the six elimination chamber participants. "Wow I'm honestly surprised that Glenn (Kane) didn't put Haylie in anymore matches," Emma commented from where she was in the locker room getting ready for her match against April that's set to take place later on tonight.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Emma.

"Despite dating the "Face of the WWE" in the minds of The Authority, they hate Haylie," Emma said. "She feels the same back for them," She added.

"Why?" I asked.

"That is something that you have to ask Haylie yourself because I have absolutely no clue," Emma said. "I guess it's something along the lines of The Authority hates Haylie and she hates them back. Among the Divas she's not the only one; I and Chana hate them to. More so Stephanie McMahon more than anyone of them,"

"Mind I ask why?"

"Simply put she was treading into the territory of insulting our brother saying how he failed our family, friends and himself after receiving a hellacious beat down from Randy Orton – who is Haylie's boyfriend in case I forgot to tell you about that – the week before. So me and Chana came down to the ring and said to her that even though he did all of that in your mind but he didn't fail us as a brother and frankly despite the fact that he acts like an idiot 99% of the time he's still our brother and we wouldn't want it any other way. Chana decides to be the person that she typically is and saves him from getting knocked out by Paul (Big Show)," Emma explained.

"I'm assuming she was okay?" I asked.

"Kind of. If you considered having previous jaw problems since you were seven years old and then getting punched like that resulting in receiving a fractured jaw that required surgery and forced to miss in ring competition until this past Royal Rumble pay per view last month as 'okay' then yeah she was," Emma replied.

"Ouch," I said. "How many times did Chana have her jaw injured in some form while wrestling?" I asked.

"Yeah. She'll live though no problem," Emma said. "And surprisingly she didn't injure her jaw while wrestling. How she initially injured it to start everything up was through unfortunately a car accident while with one of her friends' mom," She added. "Well good luck with your WWE career,"

"Thanks. Good luck in the elimination chamber Sunday," I replied back to her.

"Thanks Tamara I'll definitely need all the luck that I can get,"

**.x.**

After watching the first few minutes of RAW in the Divas locker room I decided to walk through the arena for a little bit where I walked by the trainer's room and saw a girl standing outside the door of the room that looked to be around Emma's age with blonde and black hair and wearing a Royal Bone Fishnet Corset Top, LOVEsick Cherry Skull Split Leg Cut-Off Shorts and a pair of Anarchic by T.U.K. Copper Flock Leopard 7 Eye Boots. She looked like the person that was out in the ring during the promo that opened the show making me assume that she was going to be a part of the elimination chamber match on Sunday. "Excuse me?" I asked. It caught the girl's attention as she looked up at me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked. I pointed up to the door of the room that she's standing by and she looked up at the door herself before she turned back to look at me and said, "Oh I'm waiting on to see how Bryan (Daniel Bryan) is doing after what he went through in his matches against Jay (Christian) and Glenn. But as you can clearly tell nothing new has happened yet,"

"Are you two friends?" I asked.

"We were supposed to actually marry each other next weekend actually," The girl replied. "But I ended up breaking off the engagement because he turned out to be a complete ass that didn't care about me and I didn't want anything to do with that. If it was just that then I wouldn't give two cares about him in the world but he's the biological father of my almost two year old daughter Kyla then I kind of have to have _something _to do with him for our daughters' sake," She explained. "Don't know why I'm doing that in the first place Rachel – his new fiancée - is a total bitch and I want her dead. Seriously dead," She muttered.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry if I came across as stupid or rude for asking something like that I—"

She cut me off by letting out a _pfft _sound before saying, "Its fine don't worry about it," She motioned for me to come over closer to her. I hesitated in doing that for only a minute and a half before I slowly made my way over to her. "I'm Haylie Trudel," She said introducing herself.

"Wait you're _the _Haylie Trudel? First ever female WWE champion, longest reining Divas champion and is trying to become a second time World champion by winning in the elimination chamber Sunday?" I asked.

Haylie couldn't help but letting out a light laugh. "Remember those bits about me huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Tamara Spencer,"

"New girl that won against Danielle last week. Impressive match and impressive Pentagram choke," Haylie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Emma and Chana have been talking to me about you before we got to the arena and they were saying how great of a competitor you were even if you only had one match," Haylie said. "From what I saw out of your match I wouldn't mind facing off against you in a match in the future; I think you have great talent and you're only going to establish that more as you progress in the WWE,"

"Thanks Haylie," I said.

"Hey, only calling it like I'm seeing it," Haylie said.

**FF later on in the night**

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio, Chana!"

_Mz. Hyde _by _Halestorm _started playing as Chana walked through the curtain to the stage as the crowd was giving cheers in her direction. It was time for her match against Kendra with the other Divas match being Emma verses April which was won by Emma by her finisher which was a 'Shooting Star DDT'. Walking down the ramp Chana slapped some hands with a few members in the crowd along the way before she entered the ring awaiting Kendra to come out for their match.

"And her opponent from Aberdeen, Washington she is the WWE Women's champion Kendra!"

_Vanity _by _Christina Aguilera _started up as Kendra walked through the curtain and received a reaction from the crowd in the form of them booing Kendra but she had a look on her face that stated that she didn't care about what anyone thought about her. She entered the ring, handed the title belt over to the ref and went straight to Chana's face and said to her, "You better enjoy being that close to my championship Chana because we sure as Hell know that you're not going to win it from me at the pay per view Sunday,"

"We'll see about that," Chana said before giving a swift roundhouse kick to the side of Kendra's head which prompted the ref to signal for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF to Halfway Point of the Match**

When the match came to the halfway point and it looked like Chana had a clear advantage in the match, April and another Diva ran down to the ring and attacked Chana which triggered the match to end in a disqualification. Kendra, April and the other Diva went on the attack to Chana while didn't last that long because Emma and I went down to the ring to chase the others off of Chana and out of the ring. As soon as Emma and I slid into the ring we went on the attack as Emma went onto April and I went onto the other Diva; the attack lasted for close to two and a half minutes before the three opposing Divas went out of the ring not wanting to have anything to do with the three of us in the ring. Emma went and motioned for her to have a microphone and when someone handed it over to her, she said, "Oh yeah, just for your information A.J. and Kendra, better keep hold of the Divas and Women's championships close over the next six days because come Elimination Chamber Sunday those titles are going to be coming over to Chana and myself which frankly it'll look pretty awesome on Chana and me," Emma looked at me and asked me, "Hey Tamara do you think that Chana and me are going to win the Divas and Women's championship Sunday?"

Emma placed the microphone by my face as I responded with a, "Of course you two are," I couldn't help but stifling back a few laughs when I saw the three Divas that are walking backwards up the ramp throwing their bitch fits. "I'd follow her advice A.J. and Kendra; hold on to your championships real close for the next six days because come Sunday, they're going to be gone,"

**.x.**

"Yeah I have a feeling that something is going to come about from what just happened out there," Emma commented once Chana, she and I got to backstage. "What are the odds that a match is going to set up between April, Rachel and Kendra verses us three?" She asked.

"Wait the other girl's name is Rachel?" I asked, remembering that name from when I was talking to Haylie earlier in the night.

"Yeah Rachel Garcia-Colace – for the time being because she's set to get married eventually - to be exact. She's the third sister for Brianna and Nicole (Brie and Nikki Bella) and frankly Rachel is more annoying than those two. I'm just going to leave it at that," Emma said. "But I believe that there's going to be a match set up between the six of us probably more so on Smackdown but it could be either on Main Event or Superstars," Emma added.

"Either way if a match is created between the six of us, the three of us are going to win against them," Chana pointed out.

"Exactly,"

Chana, Emma and I said our goodbyes to each other as we went our separate ways for the remainder of the night. Since the only thing left to happen tonight that is of high importance is the match between Haylie and Randy, I decided to just pack it in and go to the hotel and fly to where Smackdown is going to take place for their taping tomorrow night which meant that I had to go to the Divas locker room to get my stuff. During my walk there I guess I ended up getting lost in my own little world and not focusing on what was going on around me because I accidentally bumped into what I figured was a wall which made me stumble back a little bit. "Whoa there, don't want you to get hurt," I heard someone say; which I figured it was a guy because of the voice.

_Wouldn't care; I'm already used to getting hurt before _Okay so I guess I ended up not bumping into a wall. I quickly darted my eyes down to the ground really not wanting to look up at the guy due to the ever growing fear that something bad is going to happen to me. "Sorry. It's my fault," I said with my voice showcasing the fear that I have right now.

"Hey it's fine; no need to apologize. It's my fault actually. I wasn't seeing where I was going and I didn't want you to hurt yourself accidentally,"

"Sorry," I apologized to him again and walked away from him.

"Hey," He said as he grabbed onto my arm firm enough to make me stop walking. It stiffened me up but I did it without him noticing it while I turned around to look at him and it was then that I noticed what he looked like with brown hair that was slicked back and had a mixture of brown and hazel eyes. "You're Tamara Spencer right? The one who helped Chana save Emma from an attack just a bit ago?" I quickly nodded my head in a 'yes' motion. "My name's Mike (The Miz). Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you to," I said then I walked away from Mike just as he let go of the hold that he had on my arm. Mike looked on as he saw me walk away from him with a confused look on his face mixed in with a look of interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me: Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy! :)_**

**.x.**

**Next Afternoon  
Gordon D. Schaber Sacramento County Courthouse  
Sacramento, California**

"Mr. Bisson," started Judge Gordon as he looked at California lawyer Mark Bisson, his client Duncan Spencer and other California lawyer Lawrence Miller who is the lawyer for Tamara as the three men were all sitting in front of the Judge. "May you please enlighten me on how you honestly think that Mr. Spencer should be released from jail seven years into his 11 year sentence? May I remind you that he's been charged with possession of amphetamines, crack cocaine, heroin, been charged with physical child abuse to his daughter Miss. Tamara Spencer, been charged with child endangerment of Miss. Tamara Spencer," Duncan opened his mouth to say something in regards to the child endangerment charge but Mark motioned for him to not talk at the present moment and Duncan closed his mouth. "And he has been charged with second-degree attempted murder of his daughter Miss. Tamara Spencer,"

"Yes your Honour and I know and get and understand that wholeheartedly but may I remind _you _your Honour that my client is eligible for good behaviour? You see I know very week that for every year served for someone sentenced to prison for more than a year they are eligible for 54 'good conduct' days per year for the amount of time that they served. When taken that in mind, my client has 594 'good conduct' days which would equal up to getting rid of those 594 days out of 4,017 that he is supposed to serve which equals up to 3,423 days. 3,423 days equals up to 112 months and that equals up to 9 years. That means that realistically my client should be released in two years' time _but _we believe that he has credited good enough 'good conduct' time for him to get out jail now," Mark explained.

"But Mr. Spencer should not be released from jail until his 11 years are up and even then he shouldn't be out because of what he has done to his daughter Tamara. I mean he abused her to the point of almost murdering her,"

"I didn't mean to murder my daughter," Duncan stated, instantly receiving weird looks from Mark, Lawrence and the Judge. "And I regret that every single day that I'm sitting in my jail cell along with the other things that I have done to my daughter. Your Honour ever since my wife died a couple of minutes after Tamara was born my daughter became my whole life and I wanted nothing but great things happen to her,"

"Um Mr. Spencer, your daughter's still alive," Lawrence pointed out. "That's why you're charged with _attempted _murder instead of first degree murder," He added.

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked as he looked over at Lawrence.

"After we took you out of your house under police custody the police that were there found your daughter barely alive up in her room. They immediately caused the paramedics and took her to the nearest hospital to have her treated. She's alive and healthy physically. Emotionally and mentally can be an entirely different story,"

"Okay Mr. Miller then where is Tamara today if you know that she's alive?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Bisson but I am required to not tell you the current location of Miss. Spencer due to your client not changing the error of his ways and coming to find her to hurt her some more," Lawrence replied. "I'm personally looking out for the well-being of her as my client because her father seemed to not do a good enough job from the get go,"

"You mean she's _really _alive?" Duncan asked. "I thought that I've killed her that night that I got taken away by police," He added.

"Yes Mr. Spencer your daughter's still alive," Lawrence said. "But the point is that you shouldn't have abused her and almost murdered your own daughter if you so greatly put it that she has become your whole life ever since your wife unfortunately died after Tamara was born,"

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Miller has a good point there; you shouldn't have done what you did to your daughter for the 11 years that you had done that," Judge Gordon said. Duncan stayed quiet as Judge Gordon continued saying, "Mr. Spencer if it was up to me I would have you face the death penalty for your actions but since I can't entirely do that here we are today. But also since I've also received word throughout the seven years from the guards up at the Sacramento State Prison about your good behavior for the past seven years I'll unfortunately consider the possibility of you being let out of jail few years earlier than expected. However just to let you know that there is absolutely _no _guarantee that you're going to get that release,"

"The considering is all that we're asking for your Honour," Mark said. Lawrence rolled his eyes in disbelief over what had just taken place.

"You three are now dismissed," Judge Gordon said releasing the three gentlemen in front of him.

"Okay Bisson what the Hell was that?" Lawrence asked as him and Mark walked out of the court room; Duncan was on his way back to the Sacramento State Prison with a couple of prison guards.

"What the Hell was what?" Mark asked.

"Wanting a convicted child abuser who almost murdered his daughter out onto the streets?" Mark asked. "And don't give me that bullshit reason that was said in the courtroom," He added.

"Simple: I believe in finishing what you start," Mark replied as he walked away from Lawrence.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Lawrence asked loud enough for Mark to hear him.

"Whatever you want it to mean Lawrence!" Mark replied saying it loud enough for Lawrence to hear him.

"Does it mean what I think it does," Lawrence muttered under his breath as he walked out of the court room as he thought about the statement that Mark previously given him: _I believe in finishing what you start._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dream  
April 2, 2001  
Ontario, California_**

_I quietly walk downstairs to the kitchen taking a little bit of a break from watching another episode of WWF Raw is War while I saw my dad Duncan Spencer watching something on TV or what I thought it was because he looked like he was probably passed out on the couch due to drinking too much…again. Trying to make as less noise as I can I walked from the bottom of the staircase to the kitchen and tried to find something to eat enough so it'll can get me through the night. Making it into the kitchen was a success…which was honestly a surprise but when I went looking through the pantry and found the first thing that I found, which was a package of Oreo cookies and I opened it to take just a couple to try and subside me for most of the day I heard a loud booming voice yell out, "TAMARA SKYLA SPENCER!" I stuffed the cookies in my mouth and put the package back in the pantry and shut the door as Duncan walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?!" He yelled out. I couldn't answer him because of me eating the cookies. "Are you eating _my _Oreos again?! Are you?!" Without waiting for me to give him a simple response somehow he reached his hands to my jaw and forced my mouth open to have him see the chewed up cookies in my mouth. "You are!" He shut my jaw back up hard enough to create some pain in my lower jaw. "You are a complete fatass! I can't believe that I have a fatass as a daughter!"_

_I swallowed the cookies and said to him, "I'm sorry Dad," while trying to hide the fact that I want to cry right now over what might happen to me._

_"Sorry isn't going to be good enough fatty!" Duncan yelled at me as he went and reopen the pantry and took out the package of Oreos. He went and shoved it in front of me and yelled, "Go eat these fatass! I don't care about them anymore! If you really want to become a fatass then go right ahead with me I don't care about what you wanna do and I certainly don't give a shit about you!" Then out of nowhere he gave me one of the vicious backhands that he had ever given me in my young life. He noticed that I was about to cry because of the pain that was radiating through my face from the backhand and Duncan said, "And you honestly expect to compete in the WWF for a living? You're expected to take harder hits than the one that I just gave you! Toughen up if you want to be a WWE competitor and stop acting like such a bratty bitch! Otherwise you're not going to make it into that business and are just going to be using up space in society for someone who could have captured the opportunity to make something out of the life that you're being selfish of having!" Duncan then walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing there holding the package of Oreos in my hands and just letting out the tears that are not going to be noticed by anyone but myself in the foreseeable future if what Duncan has been doing to me for the past six years is kept up._

**Reality  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**

I laid down on my side in my bed in my hotel room looking at a wall and allowing tears to roll down my eyes remembering just one of the many "events" that took place _just _between me and my ungrateful father. Currently he's in jail at the Sacramento State Prison with charges of child abuse, child neglect, and possessions of drugs that he bought from various drug dealers starting when I was 10 years old and as well as even got issued an attempted murder charge when he had almost killed me during one of his abuse attacks on me. It was after that abuse attack that had almost killed me that had gotten the police involved and got him charged with what he was charged with what he was charged with and a year later on my 17th birthday on January 24th, 2007 was when Duncan was finally sent to the Sacramento State Prison.

I turned around and looked over at the clock sitting on top of the night stand by my bed and saw that the time was _4:25 AM _making it close to 16 hours before the taping of this Friday's Smackdown were to begin. Knowing that I can't go back to sleep anytime soon, I sat up in my bed and stared out into the dark contemplating on whether or not to just sit on the bed until light came into the room and forcing me to do something or get up and figure out to do something at 4:25 in the morning. A shaky sigh escaped my lips while wiping tears off of my face and decided to do something instead of sitting on my bed and doing nothing but staring into the darkness that was over me. I ripped the blankets off of me and got out of the bed and turned on the lamp that's on the bedside table; then walked over to my luggage bag, opened it up and looked through it to find something specifically important.

What I found was a notebook that was absolutely filled with the papers that accompanied the notebook and other papers that I had placed inside it. I brought it over back to the bed as I sat down on the edge of it while sitting down closer to the lamp so I can see the book a bit better. I opened the notebook to the page where I had written a poem – or an attempt of writing a poem – about Duncan not being really in my life.

_For the times that tears were shed, you weren't the one to wipe them away and tell me everything's okay  
The pain that you forced me to feel, felt unreal to me but I had to live through it every day  
I wish you were in my life instead of trying so desperately to take me out of yours  
I love you Daddy, just wish that you had loved me_

I turned the page over to find a couple of my accomplishments that I have achieved while wrestling; including when I had won the Ohio Valley Wrestling Women's Championship when I won a match against the then-champion Katrina Waters (Katie Lea/Winter) back on June 1, 2007 just five months after I had signed a developmental contract with WWE after being "discovered" by one of their talent scouts during a wrestling show in California. That championship, which I held for 110 days before losing it on September 19th 2007; had made me the youngest champion at 17 years old. When OVW and WWE cut ties with each other, WWE sent me to their new developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). It only took me until December 16, 2010 - which was when the second picture was taken - to win the FCW Divas Championship after winning the title belt off of Trinity. Eventually when WWE "rebranded" FCW into what is now WWE NXT, WWE had me remained at WWE NXT until I made my main roster debut few weeks ago. "Showed that rat bastard that I made it into the WWE," I muttered underneath my breath as my eyes caught onto some words that I wrote underneath the FCW picture.

_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light_

It was a quote from Aristotle Onassis; a prominent Greek Argetine shipping magnate. It was a quote that I found interesting and wrote down in the notebook. "At least I had a _few _light moments in my life," I muttered as I turned a few more pages in the notebook. While trying to make sure that none of the loose papers fell out of the book I finally stopped at the one page at the back of the notebook. That page at the back of the notebook was blank with the only words on it was simply:

_Me and My Other Half_

I had made this page to be dedicated to me and my boyfriend Jeremy when I moved to Florida after being moved from OVW to FCW in 2008. The five year long relationship didn't go as well as I hoped, just like how my life had been like for me for a combination of 18 years between what I had to go through with my father and what I had to go through with Jeremy. Another shaky sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the blank page. Jeremy may not have been the person to fill this page with me but eventually I hope that someone else will.


	6. Chapter 6

**February 18, 2014 (Smackdown Taping for February 21, 2014)**

"Wow I'm _definitely _not surprised by that move at all," Emma commented. She met up with Chana who was currently in catering while she was getting herself something to eat before the start of the Smackdown taping. The 26 year old sat down across from her and let out a small frustrated sigh as Chana was finishing up her food.

"What's up?" Chana asked.

"Guess what happened to us…again?" Emma asked.

"You got put into another match with Selina where it's pretty much everything goes for her and nothing for you because Stephanie hates you for what you said to her about Mike and how you twisted her words around about him?" Chana asked.

"No and by the way you should be a bit glad that I was in that match the following week against Selina because if you didn't do the brave/stupid thing and saved Mike from getting knocked out by Paul and eventual injure your jaw far enough to be out for three or so months then you would have been in the match against Selina and not me," Emma pointed out.

"Just get to what you were talking about," Chana said.

"Fine. I've got word from Destiny that a tag match has been made involving April, Kendra, myself and you because of what happened yesterday," Emma said.

"What about Rachel and Tamara? They were involved in the attack to? Did they get anything as a result for it?" Chana asked.

"Rachel is planned on doing some stuff that involves Bryan tonight because I've been told that he's going to be in a match with Jake (Jack Swagger) so she's going to be involved with that. I don't know what Tamara's planned on doing. According to Destiny Tamara is involved with something but she wouldn't tell me exactly what,"

"She's probably got stuck doing some promos that in all honestly don't really mean anything and that they just needed _someone _and they picked Tamara because she's new; it's something that she's bound to go through for the foreseeable future until Creative has thought of what to do with her in terms of storylines and such," Chana guessed.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Emma said.

"Or," Chana started as she dragged the word 'or' for about a few seconds before she continued to say, "She could have landed in doing something that involves Mike for tonight, who knows," Chana said.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy are you still bent on having Tamara and Mike together?" Emma asked.

"Maybe," Chana said.

"I thought we settled on the fact that we're going to leave things not up to us when it comes to that?"

"We did,"

"So then why aren't you just letting that play things for it," Emma said.

"Don't you think that Tamara and Mike are good for each other? I mean even though it was Alexis that ended the relationship between her and him but let's be honest Alexis was probably cheating on him anyways even with that bullshit excuse that she gave him. Tamara probably wants to have a good guy in her life from what she's showing to us about her past relationships…or what she _barely _told us in the first place so I think that those two would be good for each other," Chana explained. Emma didn't give her two year older sister a response. "I'm right about that just admit it will you?"

"Oh just shut up and let's get ready for our match,"

**.x.**

"Hey Tamara," I heard April say to me as she was finishing up getting ready for the tag team match that I overheard her say to a couple of the other Divas a little bit ago that she's teaming up with Kendra and facing off against Emma and Chana. "How are you?" She asked me. "Nice to see that you finally got out of developmental huh?"

"Yeah I guess," I said. "Is there anything in particular that you want April? You should be more focused on getting ready for when Emma and Chana beat you and Kendra in the ring whenever the match is?" I asked.

"There's nothing in particular that I want, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit considering that we haven't done so since we were back in FCW," April replied.

"That's because you turned into a bitch and decided to treat me like I was an alien. Just like everyone else has in my life," I replied. "Not like I'm not used to it or anything by the way," I quickly added.

"You shut me and the rest of the other FCW Divas out of your life so I thought it was a nice gesture to return back to you to start treating you like how I treated you," April pointed out with an 'I thought you knew' tone laced in her voice. My mouth stayed shut not bothering to give the current Divas champion a response. "And that's what Emma and Chana are eventually going to do to you when they realize that the Diva they're trying to befriend is just pointless just like you,"

"You know what?" I asked as I walked up to her. "You may be a champion and have been for as long as you have and I may have been on the main roster for only two weeks but that really doesn't mean that you'll starting to attempt to belittle me,"

"Well when it comes to someone like you that's more closed than any hard to unlock-lock, then it's kind of easy for people to do that to you. You provide them with enough ammo to do such a thing. You know what, you may have actually been "good" back in FCW and NXT – that's putting it very lightly by the way – but you are never going to live up to that and be just as slightly good here in the WWE," April explained. "Let's face it you got here based on luck,"

"Whereas for you, you got here based on skill right?" I asked.

"Pretty much," April said.

"Yeah skill is winning the Divas championship and rarely defending it. Show's how much skill that a champion like you possesses?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" April asked.

"Yeah and when Sunday comes around for your Divas title match against Emma, she'll have no problem taking the title away from you and it'll showcase how much of the "skill" that you have as champion. Also it'll show that you'll be the one not being able to lace up Emma's boots instead of her lacing up your Chuck Taylors," I added. "Good luck, you'll definitely need it," I added as I walked out of the Divas locker room with a shocked look on April's face.

"What the Hell was that about?" Kendra asked as she walked up to April.

"I think the WWE has brought up a new bitch as a Diva," April pointed out.

"We needed one ever since Courtney walked out," Kendra said. "Even then we don't know if it's for real or for show," She added.

April looked at the Women's champion and said, "But the point is that she has no right to talk to a champion like that. She's lucky that I have a match with the Mizanin sisters tonight with you,"

"Whom I may add shouldn't even deserve to have championship matches on Sunday, or jobs for that matter but I regress on that point not even wanting to get into that," Kendra said. "But no matter on that now, everyone knows that we're going to retain our respective championships Sunday,"

"That's exactly right Kendra," April said as she grabbed her championship and walked out of the locker room with Kendra for their match.

**.x.**

"This Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio, Chana and Marie!"

_Expectations _by _Three Days Grace _(the song that Chana and Emma decided to use for whenever they would come out to the ring together) played as the two sisters ran straight to the ring while April and Kendra were in the ring having already made their respective entrances. As soon as Chana and Emma slid into the ring, the ref stood in between the four Divas knowing that if he didn't do that then it would have been an all-out brawl. The ref tried to get the situation on an even playing field before the match can get even considered to get underway. "The outcome for this match tonight is _exactly _how our matches are going to end on Sunday!" Chana yelled to April and Chana as she stood in the ring as Emma went to stand in the corner.

"Yeah it is!" April yelled out. "With me and Kendra retaining our titles!" She added as Kendra walked to her corner.

"Fat chance A.J.!" Chana yelled back.

**FF to the End**

"_Here are your winners: Chana and Marie!"_

I leaned up against the wall in a hallway backstage watching the match on the monitor where Chana and Emma won. "Now go get those two again on Sunday," I commented.

**.x.**

**_Me: Unless I decided to do a filler chapter beforehand, the next chapter of this story would be the Elimination Chamber chapter :). Read and Review! Don't be shy about reviewing a chapter of this story, I really appreciate them! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me: Here's another chapter :) Read and review! Please review – I appreciate them and it'll let me know that you're reading the story :) I feel like I'm just writing this for myself LOL. Please review :)_**

**.x.**

**_February 22, 2014  
Minneapolis, Minnesota  
_*****Mike's POV***

"Hey," I heard Haylie (with a sleeping Kyla in her car seat in Haylie's possession) say to me as we were in a hotel that was near the Target Center a couple of days before the Elimination Chamber pay per view.

"Oh great what did I do to piss you off now?" I asked.

"Can I just talk to you and have a simple conversation with you without the main part of it being me pissed off at you because you're well…you?" Haylie asked as we walked into the elevator on our way to our floor since me and Haylie had different rooms on the same floor.

"Since we've known each other since 2005, hated each other since we broke up in 2007 you talking to me without getting pissed off since something that is physically impossible," I pointed out. "But what do you want anyways Haylie?" I asked.

"I've noticed that you look a little bit…off since Monday and I just wanted to know what was up?" Haylie asked. "Is it about Alexis?" She asked.

"No it's not about her," I replied. "Honestly haven't talked to her since we broke up,"

"Oh. Then what the Hell is wrong with you Mike?" Haylie asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Mike I've known you for nine years. We've worked together with various storylines for most of them, we've been dating for two of them and we've been put in rivalries together for most of them. I think I have a pretty good grasp about you and know whenever you're not you. So what's up?" Haylie asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing about Courtney," I said.

"Don't you take this conversation off of you and onto my sister Mike. You know that I haven't talked to her since her wedding with Phil (CM Punk) earlier this month and she hasn't said anything to me about why she'd walked out when she did. She didn't say anything to Josh, Sabrina or Phil as well. Now let's get back to the important, or slightly important, topic of conversation right now which is: what the Hell has been up with you for the past few days?" Haylie asked.

"It's nothing I swear," I said.

"Yeah like that sounds believable," Haylie pointed out.

"That's because it is," I pointed out. "Won't leave that part alone huh?"

"It's because it's _me _that you're talking about. Since when _don't _I leave things alone?"

"Got a point there," I said. I and Haylie got to the floor where our rooms are in and went walking down that hallway.

"But you can tell me what's possibly up with you," Haylie said. "It's not like I'm going to tell the whole world," She added.

"I would – if there _was _anything up with me," I said. "Which there isn't anything that's up with me by the way. But there _is _a question that I want to ask you,"

"Which is?" Haylie asked.

"Do you know anything about Tamara Spencer? The newest Diva?" I asked.

"Not really. All I know is that she seems to be a nice person from what I saw from her as well as talked to her from the small conversation that we had with each other this past Raw," Haylie replied. "Why what's up?" She asked.

"I was just wondering," I replied.

Looking like she wants to press me on the issue about Tamara, Haylie decided not to do that at the last second and said, "Oh okay," Once we got to her room she looked up at me and asked, "Can you help me out with something for just a very little bit?" Figuring out what she was talking about, I opened her hotel room door for her since she has the car seat with her daughter inside in her hands Haylie added, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," I said as I walked away from her and went to my room thinking of more questions than before over the girl that I met earlier in the week.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me: Here's the Elimination Chamber chapter :). Sorry I couldn't post this last night, I wasn't feeling that well (still am not feeling that well today) and couldn't finish and post it last night. So here it is :) Hope you enjoy! Ready and Review please? :)_**

**.x.**

**Next Night  
Target Center**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!" _Mz. Hyde _started playing as Chana walked out to the ring with sheer determination to win the WWE Women's champion scrawled across her face. "Introducing the challenger from Cleveland, Ohio, Chana!" It was time for the Women's Championship match which was scheduled to take place before the main event elimination chamber match. The other Divas match – the one for the Divas championship between April and Emma – had already taken place where Emma had gotten the win and championship due to April's "bodyguard" Sarona Reiher (Tamina Snuka) blasted April with a big kick that was supposed to be delivered to Emma.

Chana entered the ring and asked for the announcer to hand over his microphone to her so that she can speak a few words before Kendra made her entrance to the ring. As soon as the music ended Chana said, "I just want to make the announcer's job tonight easier than it should be and just announce the winner right now. And here is your winner, and NEW WWE Women's champion: Chana," She gave back the microphone to the announcer as _Vanity _started to play.

"And her opponent, from Aberdeen, Washington, she is the current WWE Women's Champion, Kendra!"

**Divas Locker-room**

"C'mon!" Emma called out as her and me were watching the match from the Divas locker room and saw that Kendra rolled up Chana for a pinning attempt and grabbed a chunk of Chana's pants to gain an advantage over her without the referee noticing such an act to get the 1-2-3.

_"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Women's Champion—"_

The announcer got cut off when the song _Move Your Body _by _Eiffel 65 _started to play. "Who's that again?" I asked.

"Destiny McMahon. She's one of the people that I told you last week or so that along with her, Haylie, Sydney, me and Chana are a little handful of the few Divas that are actually okay people to hang with once you get to know them," Emma replied.

"Okay then why is she there right now?" I asked. "I thought you said she wasn't a part of The Authority?"

"She isn't a part of them but I guess you'll see to find out what she's doing out there," Emma replied with a confused tone laced in her voice.

**In-Ring**

"Hold up just a minute there Kendra," Destiny said to her once her song stopped playing. "I don't know about anyone else but I clearly noticed you doing the typical 'grabbing of the pants' move that's pretty much been in this business for a long time but I will not have it stand in a championship match. I am ordering for this match to be restarted," Destiny ordered.

Kendra was leaning against the ropes giving a hissy bit to what had just happened and how she's forced to defend her title once again. She got off of the ropes and turned around only to be on the receiving end of a backflip kick from Chana and she pinned Kendra for the 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Women's Champion: Chana!"

Chana grabbed the championship from the referee that was handing it over to her and quickly went out of the ring in an attempt of avoiding an after-match attack from Kendra. "Told you I was going to win the championship Kendra! Told you!" Chana yelled out at her as she walked back up the ramp holding the championship in the air with a huge smile on her face. She walked up to Destiny and she gave Chana a congratulatory high five as the two girls walked into backstage. "This would make an interesting Monday night tomorrow night," Chana said to Destiny.

"Agreed," Destiny replied.

**.x.**

**Back in Divas Locker-room**

I, Emma and Chana decided to watch the main event in the locker room before leaving the arena; mainly because we wanted to see if Haylie can overcome the odds and become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. "I actually like Haylie's odds in this match. I don't know why I just do," Chana commented.

"You guys think she can do it?" I asked.

"Chana thinks she can. I'm still undecided on who'll get to the main event match at 'Mania. She _has _main evented Wrestlemania before few 'Manias back so that leaves me with possible no doubt that she'll do it again,"

"What do you mean by 'possible no doubt'?" I asked.

"She loses this match," Emma replied.

When the match got down to the final two participants – which were Haylie and Randy – the three of us actually couldn't believe that it came down to the two of them. "Yeah what were the odds that it was going to come down between these two?" Chana asked. "Because I figured that Haylie would have made it to the final two but I thought it was going to be her brother that was going to be the other one,"

Emma opened her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it when she saw Haylie go up on the top rope and attempt to do a 630° senton but that got quickly countered into an RKO. "How. The. Hell?" Emma asked as Randy went and pinned Haylie and got the 1-2-3; retaining the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the process.

"That was actually pretty impressive," I commented.

"I found impressive that Haylie actually attempted to do a 630° senton. She doesn't seem to be the type of person to do much of any high flying moves," Chana said.

"Yeah. Josh is more of the ground-and-pound Trudel, Courtney was more of the high-flying Trudel and Haylie was just a mixture of both of those; at least that's what I think of the Trudel siblings," Emma said.

"But all _I'm _going to say right now is that Raw is going to be at least somewhat interesting tomorrow night," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me: Here's another chapter! :) Hope you enjoy and Read and Review! :)_**

**.x.**

**Green Bay, Wisconsin**

"Miss. Spencer," I heard a stagehand say to me as he approached me backstage before the start of another episode of Raw. "Miss. McMahon would want to have a few words with you in her office,"

"Great I haven't been on the main roster for a month and I'm already getting in trouble. What the Hell did I do now?" I asked as I followed the stage showed me to where I'm supposed to be here.

"Right here Miss. Spencer," The stagehand said to me as he stopped me in front of the office door and then walked away from me.

"Uh…thanks," I said as I turned to look at the door and knocked on it.

"_Come in," _I heard someone from inside the office say loud enough for me to hear. I walked in and saw that it was the girl that came out and restarted the Chana/Kendra match. "Oh hi there Tamara. How do you like being at this level so far?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Made a few friends or at least I think I made a few friends, so that'll help me," I replied.

"That's good. I'm Destiny McMahon in case someone hasn't told you about me yet," She replied as she sat down on a chair on one side of the desk as I took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah Emma Mizanin was the one who told me about you. As well as whom to trust and not to trust on the roster," I replied.

"I've always liked Emma as a competitor when she came onto the roster; glad she'd won the Divas championship last night. As well as Chana to. But anyways, why I brought you here today is that Creative has proposed a storyline idea for you," Destiny explained.

"I don't mean to ask a question like this but—"

"You can ask me _any _question you want when the WWE is concerned. I've been in majorly involved with it in some role for eight years and been involved with anything – mainly because of my role with DX since 2006 but that's not the main point. Main point is that you can ask me anything when the WWE is concerned and you don't need to be shy about it," Destiny said.

"Thanks. My question was if you were able to make these decisions because of what The Authority's been doing since this past summer?" I asked already fearing for what Destiny's answer is, even though Destiny already said what she said before I asked the question.

"I've been granted a little bit of leeway when it comes to what Creative does. Now, I've actually liked the storylines that you were placed in a while back in the various WWE developmental territories and felt that you really excelled in those; but since that can't be duplicated for some reason, this has been created. For actual storyline _now, _it is still going through its kinks but in the basis of having your feet planted firmly on the ground in the main roster for the time being we're going to pair you up with Mike. I've talked to him last week about it and he's perfectly fine with it," Destiny said. "Don't worry even if he does come across as an arrogant ass but he's really a tolerable person to be around,"

While nodding my head up and down slightly I said, "That's good to know,"

"That's all Creative knows and is willing to tell me. I'll keep in touch with you two once more stuffs becomes available,"

"Speaking of stuff like that, is there anything that I'm involved with tonight for RAW?" I asked.

"Considering that the main focus for tonight and the Raws and Smackdowns leading up to Wrestlemania is just Wrestlemania I don't know where you'll fit in for the night. But I'm sure Emma and Chana will help you in that when they're concerned because I know for sure April is evoking her rematch clause against Emma tonight and I'm pretty sure that Kendra will do the same against Chana tonight," Destiny explained.

"Okay good to know. Thank you for telling me about the storyline Miss. McMahon," I said.

"You're welcome and please, call me Destiny," Destiny replied.

**.x.**

"Looks like you had a talk with Destiny today," Emma commented as me and her were walking to the gorilla position as she's about to have her championship rematch with April from last night and she wanted me to accompany her to the ring because she had a feeling that Sarona was going to be in April's corner. "How is she?"

"She seems like a nice person, someone who'll make you calm if you're nervous about something – ever heard of those kinds of people?" I asked.

"That's Destiny on her nice side," Emma said. "She rarely shows the other side of her when she gets mad which is _really _scary when you think about it. But anyways what did she want with you?"

"She was telling me that I'm going to be put into a storyline but it's still going through the kinks so she told me what she _can _tell me," I replied.

"What is it? That you'll get a fast push for either the Women's or Divas championships? Either one you chose Chana and I would be happy to defend it against you," Emma replied.

"No it's not that,"

"Then what is the storyline about?" Emma asked.

"I'm being apparently paired up with a Superstar. That's the main premise of it,"

"Ooh, who is the lucky guy?" Emma asked. "Or unlucky guy if you hate someone already," She added with a light laugh.

"It's someone name Mike. I forgot to ask Destiny who he was exactly in relation to the WWE," I replied.

"Mike?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. You know him? Obviously you kind of have to since he is more than likely work in the WWE right?"

"Yeah he does. Yeah I know him. Once you get past the fact that he can be more annoying than anything that you had to deal with then you'll come to know that he's a really nice person," Emma said. "I'm assuming he also knows about this right?"

"Yeah Destiny said that she talked to him last week about it," I replied. "She also said that if any new details come up that she'll tell the both of us,"

"Cool," Emma said as we got to the gorilla position and her theme song '_Lost in the Echo' _by _Linkin Park _and Emma and I walked out through the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Tamara Spencer from Cleveland, Ohio she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Marie!" I and Emma walked down the ramp and Emma entered the ring. I walked to her corner outside on ringside as me and Sarona were having a little bit of a stare down from where we were respectively on ringside as we heard the referee ring the bell to start the match between Emma and April.

**FF to the End**

"And here is your winner and STILL WWE Divas Champion: Marie!"

Emma got back up onto her vertical base excitedly after making the winning pinning attempt on April after executing a Shiranui on her to get the 1-2-3. I met up with her as she got out of the ring and we walked back up the ramp looking on at Sarona and April whom have pissed off looks on their faces over what had just happened in the match. "Awesome championship defense out there Emma," I said once we got into backstage.

"Thanks. April may have held the championship for approximately 252 days or so but I'm planning on breaking Haylie's 500 plus day record while holding the championship," Emma said.

"Really?"

"If she can do it any Diva that holds the championship can—"

"There you are!" We both heard someone yell at us, cutting Emma off in the process. We both looked up and saw Danielle walking up to us. "You!" She pointed a finger at me. "I still want my rematch with you!"

"You want a rematch? With me? Why?"

"Because I shouldn't lose to someone like you! Someone who just shows up in the WWE and win against someone like me. I want a rematch!"

"Okay," I said while shrugging my shoulders. "When do you want it?"

"Main Event this week," Danielle replied.

I quickly thought about it before saying, "You're on,"

"Good luck, you'll need it,"

"Aww thanks but you'll need it more than me. Especially when you get into the pentagram choke again," I said as I lightly patted Danielle's shoulder and me and Emma walked away from her.

"Well that was random," Emma commented.

"I know. She knows well enough that she's going to lose to me again," I said.

"Confident much?" Emma asked.

"Very considering that I already beat her once in my first WWE match on the main roster,"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Me: Here's the Main Event chapter :) Sorry it seems short, I'm not feeling that well with a cold and I feel that if I were to continue this chapter beyond where it stops that it'll get confusing for whoever reads this haha. Enjoy the chapter and R&R_**

**.X.**

**February 25, 2014 (Tapings for February 26, 2014)  
BMO Harris Bradley Center – Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
WWE Main Event**

"And her opponent from Ontario, California, Tamara Spencer!"

_Dead Bite _started up as I walked out to the stage with the fans cheering for me wearing a Royal Bones Red Plaid Corset Top, a pair of LOVEsick Purple and Black Tie Dye Distressed Cut-Off Shorts and a pair of Volatile Black Heavy Metal Combat Boots. My hair was in a high pony tail. I entered the ring and stared down at Danielle as her "dance partner" – whose name I've learned was Curtis (Fandango) left the ring and stood in her corner as the referee signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF Towards the End**

As Danielle was dishing her attacks on me in the match I saw out of the corner of my eye Mike walking down the ramp and get into my corner of the match. _What the Hell is he doing? Oh yeah – guess it's for the storyline that someone failed in telling me _I focused on my match with Danielle and as she was about to give me a big boot to the head I stopped her foot and issued a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. When she fell to the mat I got down to the same level and put on the pentagram choke in which Danielle tapped out to a minute into the hold. "Here is your winner: Tamara Spencer!"

I let go of the hold on Danielle and asked, "You still think that you shouldn't be losing to me?" Before giving her a quick stomp on the stomach before walking out of the ring with Mike catching up to me on the ramp and throwing my arm up in the air in a congratulatory way (guess it's a part of the storyline) for only a few minutes before he dropped it back down at my side gently and then me and him walked into backstage. "So I'm guessing the reason that you can out for my match was for the purposes of the storyline that Destiny talked to us about?" I asked Mike once we got backstage after the match.

"Yeah. She's told me to tell you that she's in the possession of more information for this and will tell us Monday morning before RAW," He replied. "And nice to hear you say more than one word to me,"

"Oh,"

"So I was kind of thinking that since the only things that we know about each other are our names and that we work in the same business, which we should get to know each other. I think it'll help out with the storyline…whenever it progresses so that it won't be really awkward between us," Mike offered. "Think maybe go out to dinner or something whatever you want I'm up for,"

"Thanks but…" I said trailing my thought off and instantly looking at the ground.

"I guess you got other plans?" Mike asked. "It's alright if you do; maybe we could do this another time," He added. "Just thought that you would like to know that you're also going to be accompanying me for my dark match against Curtis. He was the person who was in Danielle's corner in case you were wondering,"

"Kind of figured who it was to be honest," I replied. "When's the match?" I asked.

"After the rest of the Main Event taping," Mike replied. "I'll remind you in some way before it'll happen," I nodded my head slowly in an 'okay' way.

**.x.**

"Ha I was just about to get you actually," Mike said as me and him walked up towards each other from opposite ends of the hallway that we were in as we walked back to the gorilla position since the final match for the Main Event tapings was done and it was time to do the tapings for Smackdown. "Mind I say that you actually look good right now," He said as he pointed at my outfit of choice which was a Hell Bunny Iva Red Dress and a pair of Colts Lace-Up Sneakers.

"Thanks. I'm not that big on wearing dresses with the last time being an event that I don't want to remember – that was the time where I was _forced _to wear one but that's not the point. This one?" I pointed at the dress that I was wearing. "Is pretty much the only one that I like,"

"So Tamara what had gotten you interested in working in the WWE? Or wrestle at this level for that matter?" Mike asked. "I just want to know out of curiosity purposes and nothing else,"

"It was something that I enjoyed and wanted to become a professional wrestler," I replied not really sounding like I wanted to talk about stuff that would lead into my childhood – or my life outside of the ring for that matter.

"Hey look, are you okay?" Mike asked. "You sound a bit—"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry; just focus on your match," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm sure over stuff that is concerning me,"

"Got a point," Mike said. _Okay case in point: there is definitely something that is up about her. What is it?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: I would like to send a huge apology for not updating this story as much as I would like to. I was sick from the last week of February to the first couple of weeks in March, and add writers block on top of that made it really difficult to nearly impossible for me to update this story. But here is another chapter - enjoy :)**_

**.x.**

**NXT ArRIVAL  
February 27, 2014  
Full Sail University  
Winter Park, Florida**

"Well, well, guess the one and only Tamara Spencer is back," I heard Monica Nagy comment as she found me walking through the halls of Full Sail University the night of NXT ArRIVAL. "Nice to have another main roster superstar come back to visit us rookies," She added while letting out a small laugh as she met up with me and continued walking with me. Monica became my only friend while I was in NXT and still is even with me being up in the main roster. The first night that we met each other for the first time was on July 12th, 2012 for a taping of NXT that was set to be aired in August; I and Monica were set to be in a match against each other. Monica went on to win that one by using The Muta Lock on me.

"Since I have a match with Saraya-Jade (Paige) for the NXT Women's Title tonight I kind of have to be here," I pointed out.

"Rematch for when you two faced each other in the tournament finals for the title?" Monica asked.

"That's how I'm taking it as," I said.

"Do you think you're going to get the title? I mean between the two other WWE developmental territories that they had prior to NXT you held the Women's titles associated with those territories," Monica pointed out.

"Not going to say anything definite about tonight,"

"Where's your little boy-toy that was with you at Main Event in your match against Danielle?" Monica questioned with the tone of curiosity laced in her voice.

"Who Mike? He said that he had something important to do and couldn't be here," I replied.

"That's his actual name? Well either way he's actually kind of cute. As well as a good fit for you if you know what I mean,"

I stopped walking and so did Monica. "Not going to happen,"

"What's not going to happen?"

"Me and Mike becoming a couple. Not going to happen,"

"Oh and why not?"

"Jeremy. That's why?"

"Him? Tamara I'm not making fun of what you went through I understand the severity of what you went through with Jeremy but are you telling me that all because of Jeremy you think that if you get close to any guy that they would turn out like a complete ass like him and beat the living crap out of you?" Monica asked.

"Not exactly. The only guy that I've gotten a bit close in its own way is my Grandpa Ralph," I replied.

Monica gave me a 'really' look on my face. "Tamara—"

"Relax I know what you mean. Point is that the guys around my age that I associate myself with _are _like Jeremy. But if you excuse me I have a match to get ready for,"

**.x.**

One of my NXT theme songs _Not Gonna Die _by _Skillet _started playing as I walked through the curtains to be on the receiving end of cheers from the audience. I did a mini entrance once I entered the ring and stood beside Stephanie McMahon, who made her presence known in her own way just a few minutes ago as Saraya-Jade was making her entrance.

Once Saraya-Jade made her entrance and the title was shown to the audience by both Stephanie and the referee, he signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

**FF Towards the End**

As soon as Saraya-Jade successfully applied the Scorpion Cross Lock I knew that the match was over for me; I wasn't going to win the championship and I tapped out. "Here is your winner and STILL NXT Women's Champion, Paige!" Saraya-Jade picked me up off of the mat and extended her hand out towards me having the intention of wanting to shake hands with me.

I was a little hesitant at first but I accepted the handshake but she pulled me closer to her. _Figures that were what were going to happen _but instead of attacking me post-match, Saraya-Jade went and gave me a hug instead. _Okay never saw _that _coming. _"Nice try out there Tamara," Monica said as she caught up with me once I got into the back.

"Thanks. But I hope to become a champion in the WWE one day," I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Monica asked.

"Depending on what the question is," I replied.

"At the beginning of the match when Saraya-Jane got in your face and started pushing you for only that little bit before you jumped on her and just went after her like you wanted to kill her. From the year that we've known each other, I'd never seen you do something like that to anyone—"

"Before you finish, to answer your question, it was mainly because of a little thing I like to call: "you push me, I push you harder"," I explained.

Monica opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away, knowing what happens when she tried to continue a conversation like this. "At this point is it alright for me to hope that you come back around these parts a little bit more often than just this one?" Monica asked with a friendly-hopeful smile plastered across her face.

"Just need to see if everything would work out for me to be here at least the once a month that most main talent would be on NXT. But there is that chance that you'll be seeing me around here, even if it's just to visit,"

"Yay,"

_**Me: Read and Review :)**_


End file.
